gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anima's Lineage And Legacy/Tutorial
In Intro as a Patreon Patron. At Northenhale * Peter: Welcome, adventurers. As a patron, you will start a journey. * Player #1: Me? * Naida: Come on. * Peter: First of all, you have to fight me for the tutorial and your adventurers and followers will try it out. * Player #2: Huh? Okay. * Olaf: Looks who's talking! ** Second ** Peter: Make sure you will have to fight me. ** Player #3: What? Why fight a fighter? ** Naida: He says it all. ** Olaf: Come on already! ** Player #1: Okay... In Intro as Kickstarter Backer * Katarina: Welcome, adventurers, as a backer. * Player #1: Me? * Soma Cruz: We will try it out. * Shanoa: Go on. * Chang: Got you! * Kiana: First of all, make the tutorial for this. * Player #2: Really? * Cass: Looks like we have a new plan to start. ** Second ** Katarina: Please fight for fun as the journey starts. ** Soma Cruz: Are you sure of that? ** Safiria: My pleasure. ** Player #2: Okay? ** Soren: They say it all. ** Claudia: I am sure of that. ** Player #3: Okay. ** Kiana: Got it! After boss fight from Fort Skaridia. *Lenneth: The threat is done. *Turing: I guess so *Billy: What mission, my lady... *Lenneth: We will find souls to be searched. *Divine Empress: We will see it. *Player: Got it. After boss fight from Fort Skaridia, if you are a patron of this Patreon. *Lenneth: The threat is done. *Peter: You called. *Naida R.: Hey! *Lenneth: You are something new. *Player #1: Just tell me. *Peter: There is something to say that I will be anybody's bodyguard, would you mind me for that? *Naida R.: Come on, let's have friends while we are in town. *Player #2: Of course. *Piston: You got the plan, what next? *Player #3: Yes. *Lenneth: Okay. After boss fight from Fort Skaridia, if you backed a Kickstarter Project. *Lenneth: The threat is done. *Katarina: Look here! *Kiana: We will find it out. *Claudia: I sense something. *Callum: Okay then! *Soma C.: Look here. *Lenneth: We must find the souls that need to be cleansed. *Player #1: It will. We will. *Old Lady Bedelia: We will find it out. *Scarlet: Okay! *Chang/Bernard(*): Got it! BONUS if you were both Patreon Patron and Kickstarter backer, then extra dialogues will be added... Curators *Lenneth: The threat is done. *Peter: You called. *Claudia: I sense something. *Katarina: Look here! *Kiana: We will find it out. *Naida R.: Hey! *Rayla: Seems like that! Callum or Carter or whatever! *Soma C.: Look here. *Callum: Okay then! *Lenneth: We must find the souls that need to be cleansed. *Player #1: It will. We will. *Lenneth: You are something new. *Player#1: Just tell me. *Peter: There is something to say that I will be anybody's bodyguard, would you mind me for that? *Old Lady Bedelia: We will find it out. *Olaf: Got it! *Naida R.: Come on, let's have friends while we are in town. *Scarlet: Okay! *Chang/Bernard(*): Got it! *Player #2: Of course. *Divine Empress: We will see it. *Piston: You got a plan. *Player #3: Yes. *Lenneth: Okay.